


All I Wanted was You

by Pil



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pil/pseuds/Pil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine goes Missing in Action when his plane crashes two years later Kurt is still coping with the disappearance of his fiance.</p><p>(Excuse my short and terrible summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted was You

Kurt walked across the floor of his new apartment, coffee cup clutched tightly in his hand, his light blue blanket draped around his shoulders. Dark circles surrounded his from countless hours of packing boxes, and moving boxes, full of his belonging and nights filled with tears of emptiness. 

Rain fell hard onto the loft windows as he sat down onto the couch. One of the only things that had been unpacked. He placed his laptop on the footrest in front of him and set his coffee cup down on boxes stacked up next to his couch. 

He leaned forward scrolling through iTunes to find a movie to rent for the night. He made his way to their musicals section under collections in the iTunes store and came across Moulin Rouge under the section titled “Modern”. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the cover of it. Satine was staring right at him from the LED screen. A look of mischief on her face before she realized her impending doom. 

Her death. 

Thunder roared and lightning struck outside his window which made him jump. Tears started to stream down his face and he slammed his laptop shut before curling into himself. Blaine was always there to comfort him on stormy nights like this. He’d even find an excuse to leave work early just to hold Kurt because he knew how afraid Kurt was of thunder and lighting. 

But now he’d never get that feeling, that warmth again.

He didn’t even get it the last time he saw Blaine

_ “Kurt you’ll be okay,” Blaine urged pulling his suitcases behind him. “I promise” _

_ “It’s not so much me I’m worried about Blaine,” Kurt sniffled, “It’s you.” _

_ Blaine turned around letting go of his suitcases and pulling Kurt into a tight hug. “I’ll be home in a few months, Kurt,” Blaine said. _

_ “That’s not edged in stone though,” Kurt choked out. _

_ Blaine pulled away so he could wipe the tears from Kurt’s cheeks while doing his best to hold back his own. Kurt looked at him with a sad smile and Blaine smiled back. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him in for one last kiss before he left. A kiss full of love and hope. Hope that he’d come back. _

_ They pulled away and looked each other up and down. Capturing this last moment in their heads uncertain of what was to come after Blaine left. _

_ Kurt let out a laugh, “Looks like I got some tears on your uniform,” He sniffled _

_ Blaine laughed to letting his head drop before looking back up at his fiance, “I’m going to miss that laugh so much,” His hands let go of Kurt’s and found the handles of his suitcases, “I love you so much, Kurt,” He said. _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ Blaine gave him one last smile before walking out the door with his suitcases being rolled behind him. _

_ Kurt closed the loft door slowly behind him before sliding down the wall of it and sobbing. He already missed the love of his life and he knew that the moment they had just had could’ve been their last. _

Kurt’s phone started ringing loudly scaring him out of his memory. He picked it up quickly as lightning struck once again. He looked down at the number and it was Rachel who was calling. He answered it. 

“Yeah Rachel?” Kurt asked trying his best to sound collected. 

“Are you doing okay?” Rachel asked anxiously, “I know how you get during storms and I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah ‘m fine, Rachel,” Kurt sniffled, “I’m alright.”

“Well I’m gonna come over just in-

“Rachel, I said I’m fine,” Kurt insisted.

“And I know you’re lying,” Rachel argued. Kurt didn’t say anything back because he knew she was right, “I’ll be over in twenty minutes.”

And before he could argue she hung up the phone.

Kurt locked his phone and set it down on the boxes right next to him before picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip. He set it back down and opened up his laptop and going through more musicals he could watch, but none of them felt okay to. He and Blaine had already seen most of the musicals that were available for them to watch and each were special to them in a different way.

Moulin Rouge was their favorite of course. Blaine played Tony in West Side Story. He couldn’t watch Grease because that was the first time he saw Blaine after their first big break up looking cute yet depressed in his teen angel costume. Hedwig was a no because he talked to Kurt about how much fun it would be to play a bad bitch on stage. And after seeing it on Broadway, Blaine wouldn’t shut up about how Tommy and Hedwig were actually the same person. 

_ “It makes so much sense, Kurt!” Blaine insisted as he sat on the counter watching Kurt wash dishes, “I mean, Tommy is the side of Luther who doesn’t accept himself as a gay man because of religion!” _

_ “Mhm…” Kurt hummed along to what Blaine was saying. It was pretty adorable seeing Blaine eyes light up when he talked about something so unimportant.  _

_ “Kurt!” Blaine persisted, “You know I’m right about this!” _

_ “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Kurt laughed before pulling Blaine down by his shirt and kissing him sweetly. _

_ “Love you too,” Blaine smiled. _

Kurt exed out of iTunes and pulled up Netflix instead. He went through his recently watched shows and came across  _ Say Yes to the Dress.  _ He pressed play and leaned back into the couch.

2 minutes into the show there was a knock on his door. Rachel must have gotten here early which he didn’t know how to feel about. 

Ever since Blaine was declared missing in action Rachel constantly tried to get him out into the world to meet new people and do new things. Most of the time it was too much for him. He needed time, a lot of time, to heal from the terrible news. He loved Rachel for caring so much about his well-being but he just needed his own space.

He pushed himself up off the couch and rubbed his eyes open before opening the loft door. It wasn’t Rachel though.

Standing right infront of him was a boy with soaking wet blonde hair and green eyes. He was quite tall. Much taller than Kurt and had a small package in his hand. 

“Package for Kurt Hummel,” The boy said.

He remembered Blaine saying those exact words to him on Christmas eve when his Dad had Blaine flown out. And it warmed Kurt’s heart to see Blaine smiling. How he had missed that smile even though Blaine had hurt him so badly. 

“Who’s it from?”

“The Air Force,” The man said, “You’re, Kurt Hummel, right?”

Kurt stared blankly at the package before looking up and nodding at the man“Yes I am,” He said grabbing the package from the man’s hands, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kurt shut the door and walked back to the couch. He stared aimlessly at the box with his name written in slanted handwriting on it. He picked it up and shook it ever so slightly to here papers sliding around in the box. 

He set it back down and started to pick at the packaging tape before successfully ripping it open 

Inside the box was a stack of letters addressed to him from a while ago that Blaine must have been trying to send. All with his name scrawled on them with a heart. A small smile briefly appeared on Kurt’s face from that heart next to his name. But it quickly fell after he let himself remember his depressing reality. 

He pulled out the stack setting them to the side before looking back down and finding Blaine’s dog tags. He pulled them out and stared at them. This was the only thing of Blaine’s he had seen so far ever since that day. 

The day he got the phone call. 

_ Kurt laid in bed sleeping. He was hugging a pillow with Blaine’s cologne sprayed on it. It was hard to sleep without him. Blaine had grown to be Kurt’s safety blanket over the years they had lived together. And now that he was gone it was hard to sleep at night. Thankfully he only had to wait one more week before seeing his amazing fiance.  _

_ His phone rang, waking him from his sleep. He sat up somewhat confused and glanced at his clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. Who the hell would be calling him? _

_ He picked up his phone and brought it up to his ear before letting out a drowsy “hello”. _

_ “Hi is this Kurt Hummel?” _

_ “Yes. Yes it is,” Kurt answered. _

_ “This is Sergeant Farhagan calling on behalf of Blaine Anderson,” The man said in a rough voice,  “I’m afraid we have some bad news.” _

_ “What happened?!” Kurt asked panicked, “Is- Is he alright?” _

_ “We don’t know,” He answered, “One of our planes went down in the middle of battle. When we went to go see if there were bodies there were none to be found .He went missing in action. We don’t know where he is or even if he’s alive. I’m so sorry to have to call and tell you this.” _

_ “You’re gonna find him, right?” Kurt asked, tears streaming down his face, “Right!?” _

_ “We’ll try our best but all we can do is hope.” _

_ “Hope?” Kurt sobbed, “He told me he was going to come home! He promised me!” _

_ “We’ll try our best to find him Sir,” He rushed to say, “I swear.” _

_ “That’s not enough,” Kurt cried, “I need to go. _

_ “Sir, I- _

_ Kurt hung up the phone, threw it across the room and cried. It smashed against the wooden floor and shattered. He felt like his life was going to end. Blaine was gone. Kurt was never going to see him again. Never hear his voice or his adorable laugh. He’ll never get to hold him in his arms or kiss him or do anything with him. He was  gone. He was never coming back.  _

Kurt’s phone went off again. This time a text not a call. He wearily picked it up off of the stack of boxes and looked down. It was Rachel saying that she would have to come over later because of an emergency that came up at work. 

She was playing Christine in the revival of Phantom of the Opera. Even though they said they were going to end performances of it, the public influenced them to do otherwise. And Rachel happily took the part when it was offered to her. They loved her as Fanny Brice and Kurt couldn’t argue either. She was amazing in that role.

Rachel had been working non-stop on this role for a while. Almost two years now. She got breaks for a month or two when another actress wanted to play the part for a while, but Rachel was the main actress for the role. 

Kurt remembered trying to get Blaine to try out for The Phantom. Whenever they’d watch it, Blaine would secretly root for him. He was a pretty good villain.

_ “All you’d have to do is sing a song Blaine!” Kurt argued, “I know how much you love the character! And you and Rachel play well off each other too! You were great in West Side Story!” _

_ “I know Kurt but I just have more important things to do. Fame isn’t everything,” Blaine said folding Kurt’s black skinny jeans up and placing them in the basket in front of him. _

_ It was laundry day and Blaine was the one who usually covered it. He stood in the living room and folded every piece of clothing perfectly. He made sure there wasn’t even the slightest wrinkle in any shirts they owned. Everything had to be perfect for Blaine when it came to silly things like that. _

_ “Like what?” Kurt asked crossing his arms and plopping down on the couch. _

_ “Well I’m teaching right now and it’s pretty time consuming. Plus I need to spend time with my amazing and did I mention gorgeous fiance.”  _

_ “And as true as that it Blaine this is your dream!” Kurt urged, “You’d always talk about wanting to be in a musical and here is your chance.” _

_ “Maybe it’s just not my dream anymore, Kurt,” Blaine sighed  _

_ “Then what is?” _

_ “I… I don’t know, Kurt,” Blaine’s voice sounded empty. His hands dropped to his sides looking oddly defeated.  _

_ That voice and that body language Kurt knew all too well. Blaine was holding something back.  _

_ “Hey,” Kurt said softly standing up and putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing Kurt. I’m okay,” Blaine insisted. But Kurt wasn’t buying it. Something was wrong. _

_ “Okay,” Kurt said simply wrapping his hands around Blaine’s waist from behind. He snuggled into the crook of his neck and shut his eyes. Another night he’d bother Blaine about whatever was going on. But tonight he’d just enjoy _

_ The next few days it went on. Kurt would try to ask Blaine what was going on. Why he seemed so distant ever since that conversation about his dreams. But Kurt would just get the same response day after day. Blaine would say he was okay or something happened at work.  _

_ Finally Blaine walked to the grocery store one day because they were desperate for food. The were down to an avocado, a box of eggo waffles, half a jug of milk and some crackers.  _

_ Blaine said he’d be back in an hour which gave Kurt some time to sit down and draw some clothing designs for Isabelle, his boss. So he pulled out his sketchbook and was about to start when he realized, he had no pencil, _

_ He walked over to Blaine’s messenger bag where he was bound to find one. He opened up the large pocket, but instead of finding pencils he found papers. Papers to sign up for the Air Force. _

_ “Oh my god,” Kurt breathed out  _

_ The door suddenly burst open and there was Blaine breathing heavily like he had ran a marathon.  _

_ “Sorry I forgot my wallet- _

_ His eyes found the papers in Kurt’s hand and his heart started racing. Kurt turned to him, tears filling his eyes. _

_ “Kurt, I- _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ “It’s not like I was actually going to- _

_ “Why, Blaine!?” Kurt yelled this time. _

_ Blaine just stood there not knowing what to say.  _

_ “This is what you’ve been so scared to tell me about, isn’t it?” _

_ “Yes but- _

_ “But what?” _

_ “It’s not like I was going to go and fight!” Blaine argued, “I could never do that! Not if it meant leaving you, Kurt!” He yelled, “And what the hell I’m I supposed to tell you?! I want to go join the Air Force?” _

_ “It’s better than keeping it from me!” _

_ “How does anyone tell the one person they love the most, more than anything in this world, that they want to go risk their life in the Air Force?” _

_ “It would be better hearing it from you than finding out from some sheets of paper!” _

_ Blaine pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. He let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his gelled back hair. “You’re right,” He admitted, “I should have told you right when the idea popped into my head.” _

_ Kurt took a seat next to him refusing to meet his eyes. _

_ “I just didn’t know how to tell you. It’s a lot to take in for someone,” He placed his hand on top of Kurt’s hoping that he wouldn’t retract his away. And thankfully, he didn’t, “I’m not gonna go, Kurt. You’re too important to me and I can’t go a day without seeing you. You’re all I need.” _

_ Kurt didn’t say anything back. He was still trying to process what was going on. If it was a dream or reality. Blaine was his everything and not being able to see him everyday would hurt like hell, but it was his dream.  _

_ “You should go serve in the Air Force, Blaine,” Kurt sniffled, “If that’s your dream, then you should.” _

_ “Kurt I- _

_ “Don’t argue with me Blaine,” Kurt protested, “I’ll always love you, whether it be 5 miles away or 5,000. We can make it work. I know we can.” _

_ “I… I don’t know what to say.” _

_ “You don’t have to say anything.” _

If only Kurt wouldn’t have let Blaine go. Regret now replaced the sadness that had been building inside him. He missed his fiance so much that it ached. He longed to just wake up from this terrible nightmare and see Blaine next to him drooling on his pillow or doing something equally as dorky. 

Kurt dug through the box to find the last letter Blaine sent. It was sent five days before he went missing in action. He found it at the bottom of the box with his name written carefully on it like Blaine was trying to impress him. Stickers shaped like hearts covered the bottom right cover of the letter. He pulled the letter out of the box. he turned it over and found that it was sealed with a kiss mark sticker. Kurt laughed at the sight. 

Blaine was a hopeless romantic. He always got Kurt stupid gifts like flowers or a cute stuffed animal he saw at target. Valentine's day was even his favorite holiday. And putting that sticker to seal a letter was such a Blaine thing to do. It just reminded Kurt of how much he loved him and how much he had to miss.

Kurt gingerly opened the letter and pulled out the folded up piece of notebook paper. He unfolded it and started to read.

_ Dear Kurt  _ ♥ _ , _

_ I miss you like crazy. I miss the loft and how you oddly smell like vanilla all the time. I miss getting ready with you in the mornings and jamming out to showtunes. I miss taking long naps with you after a stressful day teaching. I miss watching you do your rigorous morning and night facial routine because it’s pretty adorable. But most of all I just miss being with you. You’re kind of perfect, you know?  _

_ I can’t wait to come home and see your face and kiss you. The hear Santana make a remark about how gay we are. We can curl up on the couch and watch a Moulin Rouge or anything else. I don’t care. As long as it’s with you I don’t care. Then we can just sit and eat dinner like an old married couple (preferably spaghetti) and dance around the loft. We could even go grocery shopping! _

_ This place is like a living hell, Kurt. I’m seeing people come back injured or dead every day. It’s hard to stomach and honestly I don’t really know if I want to come back. I missing doing nothing will you and teaching at NYADA. But we can talk about all that when I get home.  _

_ And most importantly, I love you soooo much Kurt. It’s unbelievable how much I love you. And you make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream ;). (I thought I had to add that in). _

_ Loooooove, Blaine  _ ♥

Tears dripped down Kurt’s face and onto the paper below him. He wanted all those things that Blaine wanted. Just to sit and do nothing with him for hours. That was always when he was most happy. It felt so intimate and perfect. Like nothing in the world could go wrong. Bt the box in front of him was evidence that nothing ever lasts. 

He folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope, then set it back in the box. He set the box next to his coffee and sunk back into the couch feeling the weight of his emotions collapse onto him. 

Why did he let himself believe that Blaine would be alright? That he’d come back and everything would be perfect again.  

He wiped the tears off his face, pushed himself up off the couch and into his bathroom. It was a lot nicer than his old one. Marble counter-tops, a stainless steel shower next to a large bathtub. Even though it was nicer than his old one, it lacked the memories and character of the one he shared with his friends and Blaine

A box full of all his toiletries was on the floor next to the counter. He bent down and ripped the tape off of it and opened it up. Stacked on top of each other were a bunch of his products that were definitely needed for his everyday life. He pulled out his nighttime face cream which he made sure to put on top for when he’d get done packing and want to go to bed. 

He unscrewed the cap and started to clean his face, trying to prevent it from getting wrinkles in the future. He did this every morning and every night. Usually Blaine would stare at him in the corner of the bathroom looking amused as ever. Kurt would always get mad at him for doing so, but he secretly liked it just because he got to see Blaine give him an adorable smile that made his eyes crinkle. It just melted Kurt’s heart. Blaine would even lick his face just to irritate him even further because it’s “funny” to see Kurt get mad over something so “stupid”.

Kurt did have a right to get mad though because the impending doom of getting wrinkles in the future was no laughing matter. 

He washed his face off and wandered back to the couch. He turned on Netflix and laid down on the couch, curling up in his blanket. As  _ Say Yes to the Dress  _ played, Kurt found himself drift off into a deep slumber. This was what he needed. Just to sleep.

-

Kurt woke up to a furious banging on his front door. He looked over to his computer which was still playing  _ Say Yes to the Dress _ and glanced down at the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen. It was 10:34 pm. 

Rachel. He forgot that she was coming over.

Kurt rushed off the couch and slammed his laptop screen. He walked up to the door and grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door. 

“Rachel I’m-

But Rachel wasn’t the one standing in front of him. It was Blaine standing in front of him with his uniform on. 

Kurt felt tears stream down his face at the sight of him. It felt like a cruel dream he would wake up from in a few hours. He couldn’t believe that the love of his life who's been gone for whats felt like forever, was standing right in front of him.

“I um… got you flowers,” Blaine choked out, his eyes red. He held them up for Kurt to see, “Red and Yellow, just like the ones you got me.”

Kurt was unable to move or speak waiting for the punchline. This wasn’t real. Blaine was gone. There was a funeral and everything. 

“Kurt please say something,” Blaine sniffled. He let go of his suitcase and cupped Kurt’s face wiping the tears that were streaming quickly down his face.

“This isn’t real. This is just some cruel joke and I’m going to wake up any minute now!” Kurt cried, “This makes no sense. How… How did you even find out where I- I lived or- or- 

“Rachel told me. I was the emergency she had at work,” Blaine said, “I tried going to the loft but you weren’t there so I went to Rachel’s work and she gave me your address. I know this is a lot to take in, Kurt, but I’m here and I’m not leaving.”

Kurt sprung forward and wrapped himself around Blaine, almost sending him tumbling backwards, but he caught his balance.

“I love you so much, Kurt,” Blaine whispered.

“I love you too, Blaine.”

Blaine connected their lips together and kissed Kurt tenderly cupping his cheek with his only free hand. He felt like he was floating on air. Nothing felt more perfect than that moment. He felt like he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more of this let me know because I will!


End file.
